¿Alguna duda?
by ZetsubouHana
Summary: AU. ¿Qué sucede cuando tienes dudas de lo que te está pasando, pero en realidad no es así? Es simplemente miedo a admitirlo. Y no es que dudes de lo que pasa, si no de lo que está por suceder...
1. La excepción

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene_** lenguaje inapropiado**_ y futuras**_ escenas sexuales_**, no es recomendado para menores.

Los personajes de está historia no me pertenecen, solo son un préstamo.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo I<span>

**La única excepción.**

Llevaba casi tres horas meditando. Ninguna respuesta a todas esas preguntas. Ya casi perdía la cabeza defendiendo lo indefendible, persiguiendo lo inalcanzable. Pero cada vez que creía tener la respuesta se ponía más confuso y volvía al comienzo, quizás no es que no encontrar la respuesta a sus dilemas, quizás no quería encontrarla. Amaba lo nuevo, siempre le había gustado ponerse a prueba, pero esto... esto no era un mero desafío o una simple prueba de valor, era algo total y completamente diferente, imposible, ¿cuál era la palabra? Esa misma: Prohibido. _Estaba total y completamente Prohibido_.

_¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?_ Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que llevaba despertando a media noche, todo exaltado, ni mucho menos podía recordar cuando había empezado a ocurrir todo esto. Algo que si recordaba, es que ésta era, por lo menos, la tercera vez que le sucedía la misma noche.

La respiración zigzagueante, su sangre dando embestidas a cada vaso sanguíneo que tenía a su paso, su cuerpo sudoroso y excitado pedía a gritos un poco de aire fresco. Saltó de la cama atacado por la falta de oxígeno y caminó pesadamente hasta el balcón, sin antes golpear un estante a su paso, desparramando unos pocos libros al suelo.

_ Oh, delicioso balcón_. Cuanto disfrutaba las sutiles frisas que se apoderaban de aquel modesto balcón, motivo suficiente para hacerlo su lugar favorito de todo el departamento, su pequeño santuario. Lugar para sobrellevar aquel puto insomnio que carcomía al platinado últimamente. Una brisa más le golpe el cuerpo entero, y justo cuando el frío erizó cada centímetro de su piel, la imagen clara y nítida de sus sueños, del pecado mismo, afloró en su mente, asomándose aquel brillo lujurioso en sus ojos.

_El cuerpo desnudo entre sus s banas, su piel suave y cremosa. _

_Su cabello pegado a su frente por el sudor. __Sus grandes y _

_brillantes ojos, __y esos tiernos y rosado labios susurrando,_

_ gimiendo el nombre._

_ Vergüenza_. Qué mal chiste de vida tenía, que fue a atormentarlo a él tal dilema. Era sencillamente humillante que a un estudioso de su calibre, reconocido por su disciplina e inteligencia, se viera a merced de sus más perversos instintos y sucumbiera ante sus deseos más oscuros. Por que se consideraba una persona de bien, un hombre hecho y derecho, y eso era lo que la gente pensaba de él. Hasta sus más cercanos, a pesar de conocer sus más ridículos fetiches y su escondida perversión, le regañaban por ser siempre tan correcto y cerebral.

Y ahora nos encontramos con aquel hombre..._ inseguro_? Había comenzado a dudar si de verdad poseía control sobre si mismo, ¿y todo por? Incluso no queriendo admitirlo, sabía que todo era causa de_ esa molesta colegiala y sus revolucionarias hormonas_. Que con una simple mirada y esa dulce y traviesa sonrisa le derretía desmesuradamente el corazón, y que con ese caminar suyo,_ y perdóneme dios_, que ese meneo juguetón e inocente de sus voluptuosas y bien formadas caderas le robaban el aliento y provocaban en él hasta la más perversa libido.

Era difícil buscar algo en su cabeza, pues todo camino guiaba al mismo sueño. Mientras lo evitaba, más recurrente eran esas imágenes y cada vez que lo soñaba, se volvía más nítido y perverso. Atar cabos era caso perdido, pero había otro recuerdo que le taladraba la cabeza.

Fue un día sin fecha, justo al término de clases. Había dejado los deberes que debía corregir para el día siguiente en el escritorio del salón de clases. A pesar de su excelencia académica, solía ser bastante abstraído y tenía fama de ser bastante descuidado. Así que caminó despreocupada mente hasta el salón en cuestión.

-Que molesta...- Escuchó a través de la puerta, la cual, acto seguido, se abrió y pudo reconocer al dueño de esa áspera voz. El muchacho de cabellera azabache paso indiferente a su lado y desapareci detrás del pasillo con su típica mirada de pocos amigos.

_Uchiha Sasuke, pequeño genio insufrible._

Sin dar real importancia a lo sucedido, continuó su caminar y entró al aula. Se dirigió hacia el mesón del profesor sin distraerse con nada y abrió la primera gaveta. Ahí estaban, justo donde los olvido.

_Venditos deberes._

Para cuando los tomó y cerró la gaveta, su mirada se había desviado un poco hacia el frente y pudo contemplar, justo en medio del salón, los más destrozados y vulnerables orbes que pudo en su vida imaginar.

_ Inmóvil_. Parecía hipnotizada, profundamente perdida y sin noción de la realidad. Y, como buen académico y dedicado profesor que presumía ser, se acercó, sin dudar si quiera, a la muchacha portadora de tan bella mirada._ Simplemente hermosa_. Aún con la boca media abierta y sus ojos casi fuera de sus cavidades, ahogados en lágrimas. Incluso con el rostro pálido y sin vida seguía siendo hermosa, peculiarmente hermosa.

Si, lo admitía. Siempre había sentido un peculiar apego por esa muchacha...

-¿Sakura-chan?- murmuró suavemente al acercarse a la petrificada- ¿Sakura-chan, qué sucede?- En un dulce gesto, rozó la mejilla pálida de su estudiante con su tibio dedo índice.

_ Haruno Sakura_, una de los mejores estudiantes de la escuela, si no la mejor. Asistente de enfermería y capitana del club de Aikido. _Definitivamente mi favorita_.

-Sen... se- Pronunció en un entre cortado y débil susurro, aquel tibio contacto la había devuelto a la realidad por un segundo. Si bien sus ojos desbordaban lágrimas, y como si fuese posible, las lágrimas aumentaban cada vez más.

Sin decir más, la joven rompió en el llanto. Movía con desesperación sus manos intentando borrar esas lágrimas esparcidas por todo su rostro. Gemía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

_ Frágil_. Aquella entusiasta y siempre alegre jovencita, que podría tumbar al más grande de los matones, se encontraba frente a sus ojos pálida y frágil como nunca la había visto, parecía una muñeca de porcelana de esas que con solo mirarlas se quiebran._ Pálida y frágil, tan frágil_. Para cuando el platinado volvió en sí, la muchacha se encontraba entre sus brazos.

-Ya está, Sakura-chan...-Susurró a su oído- No sigas llorando...

-Se... sen se...- apenas y pudo murmurar, entre tanto sollozo.

Ella mantuvo su rostro escondido entre sus manos, mientras se refugiaba en el amplio y fornido pecho de su maestro. Simplemente parecía otra, estaba completamente ida de sí. Sumida en esa desesperación y el frenético lloriqueo._ No podía soportarlo, me rompía el alma_, se le hizo imperdonable causar tal conmoción en su pequeña alumna y comenzaba a deducir la razón de aquel lamento. Ya no podía aguantar ver a la pelirosa en tal estado.

-¡Ya está!- Apartó, algo molesto, a su alumna de sí, tomándole por los brazos- ¡Está bueno de llanto, Haruno!

Sabía que no era forma ni momento para sermones, pero también sabía que no podría hacer más por la muchacha que sacarla de aquel estado de catarsis, conociendo una sola forma de hacerlo. Lo mejor era que llegara a casa, y si quería llorar, que lo hiciera, pero no enfrente de él. La joven se sorprendió, pero junto a aquella sorpresa cayó en cuenta y dejó de llorar, frotó sus ojos y respiró profundo. Miro unos segundos el suelo con melancolía y suspiró pesadamente.

-Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei...- Murmuró suavemente, adoptando una expresión de seriedad en el rostro.

_Como era de esperarse, siempre obediente._

-Está bien que llores cuando te sientas triste,- hizo una pausa y la miró dulcemente- pero te vez mucho más hermosa con una sonrisa en tus labios...

No era de extrañarse que dijese tal cursilería, era hombre de palabras, la prosa se le daba de maravilla y no era nada difícil decirle cosas linda a quién se las merecía. Sus estudiantes siempre lo molestaban por estar dándoselas de poeta cada vez que había una mujer de por medio; _pero lo siguiente fue confuso_. Sin darse cuenta, una vez más, se encontró acariciando suavemente el cabello rosa y sonriendo sin inhibición alguna. Solo volvió en si al ver el sorprendido, pero sobre todo sonrojado rostro de su pupila.

Dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás soltando el mechón rosado, media vuelta y con papeles en mano y haciendo un pequeño gesto, salió del salón.

_ Peligroso_. Cuando estaba a solas con aquella muchacha, perdía el control de su cuerpo, como si nada, y su mente comenzaba a divagar banalidades sobre la ojiverde. Pero esa preocupación pasó a segundo plano cuando sintió un pequeño malestar. Algo lo perturbaba mucho más, demasiado para su gusto. Le dolía mucho el pecho, como si la gravedad hubiese aumentado mil veces y el centro de atracción se ubicase justo en medio de su abdomen, haciendo un nudo de todos sus órganos; y esas ganas, esas tremendas ganas de moler a golpes al idiota de Uchiha...

-¡Buenos días, seeeenseeeeeei!-

_ Perfecto_. Anoche había vuelto a tener una noche agitada, apenas había dormido y ahora tenía que aparecer el idiota eufórico, no faltaba más.

-Buenos, Naruto...- Murmuór amargamente, intentando hacer caso omiso al griterío que tenía su rubio alumno.

-¡Eh, sensei! ¿No tuviste buena noche...-se dispuso a responder ante la indiferencia de su maestro- o quizás fue demasiado buena?

_ Grandioso._ Bastó con aquel comentario para que el vívido recuerdo de su sueño hiciera eco en su mente y estragos en su anatomía. _Gracias a dios, que estoy sentado._

-No estoy de humor, Naruto. De verdad que no,..- Debía admitir que, a pesar de todo el cariño y la estima que le tenía a aquel revoltoso adolescente, podía ser tan insufrible como el imbécil de Uchiha- Apenas y es el primer receso, ¿qué quieres tan temprano?

-¡Vamos no seas, tan frió con el chico, Kakashi!- escuchó la eufórica voz de otro molestoso más, si hace poco había dicho que no podía ser peor, se equivocaba, y la vida lo castigaba por hablar por adelantado- Debes estar emocionado, ¿no chico?

-¡Gai-sensei! Por fin es el día...- Agregó el rubio ilusionado.

Se limitó a guardar silencio y observó como el rubio y su colega de gruesas cejas daban saltitos de alegría y giraban al rededor de los escritorios de la sala de profesores, intentando unir a todo aquel que se les cruzaras a sus danzas, casi tribales.

-Sigo sin entender...-murmuró sin darse cuenta de que pensaba en voz alta.

-¿Pero que demonios?- A poco y casi maldicen a los cuatro vientos, el rubio y el excéntrico profesor, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de la mitad de los profesores en el aula.

_ Aquí viene otra vez_. Era, quizás la 5ta vez que le daban aquel sermón en apenas 3 días._ Que los chocolates, las chicas, el amor, las confesiones. Nunca había tenido algún significado especial aquel día, y nunca lo tendría_. Después de todo, a sus escépticos ojos, San Valentín no es más que otra fecha en la que el mercado, en especial las chocolaterías y supermercados, se aprovecha de la ingenuidad de la gente.

-Ingenuos...- Murmuró como protesta luego de que el sermón concluyera.

-Seguro... Tú dices eso, pero eres el profesor que más recibe obsequios en esta fecha- Agregó Gai, lloriqueando al comparar su escritorio con apenas una caja, ni siquiera adornada de parte de una de sus alumnas, con el repleto y casi lleno de Kakashi, quién ya había botado casi la mitad de los obsequios.

- ¡Recibes incluso más que yo!- Y con un puchero en la boca, continuó la protesta el rubio- ¡Y ni siquiera abres ni comes ninguno!

_Insisto, ingenuos. Desesperadamente ingenuos._

-Oooh, con que el inútil de Naruto si recibe chocolates- Insinuó Gai con cierta sorpresa en sus palabras.

- ¡Y a qué viene eso!- Respondió el rubio haciéndose el ofendido- De hecho, recibí cuatro este año- agregó orgulloso.

-¿Cuatro? ¿Alguno hecho en casa?- Continuó Gai, con cierta mezcla de sorpresa y aparente envidia, echándole más leña al fuego.

-Por supuesto que si, todos...- Respondió victorioso- Bueno, excepto el de Sakura-chan...

Eso bastó para que toda la atención del platinado pasara, de su preciada lectura, a la ridícula conversación de los otros dos. Intentando disimular, se inclinó un poco en su asiento y comenzó a mirarlos de soslayo.

-Sakura-chan nunca a podido cocinar bien, siempre a sido muy torpe con la comida...- hizo una pausa para reír y continuó - Deberían verla en clases de cocina, con ella todo sale mal... El otro día por poco y no provoca un incendió, no me la imagino intentando hacer choco...

-Naruto, se te hace tarde- Le interrumpió secamente- ¿Por qué mejor no te vas al salón?

- ¿eeeeeehh? Pero, Kakashi-sensei...-

-Pero nada, pronto tocarán la campana. No puedo dejar que llegues tarde otra vez, sabes como se pone Tsunade-sama con eso... Es muy estricta con estas cosas.

El muchacho pocas veces lograba entender indirectas, pero cuando se trataba de Kakashi sabía que era mejor evitar que se enojara. Dejó de protestar y salió sin entender del todo el por qué del mal humor de su maestro.

-Eh, Kakashi... Te haz pasado- agregó el cejudo.

-No empieces tú también...- Le respondió algo empotrado.

No entendía por qué estaba tan molesto, que Naruto hablara de lo mal que la Haruno cocinara no era nada nuevo, él en persona había sido víctima de unas_ inocentes galletas_ que le pelirosa le había dulcemente ofrecido, luego de que nadie quisiera comerlas. Por otra parte, ya debería estar acostumbrado al griterío del rubio, éste sería el tercer año que debía tomar cargo sobre su clase, pero por alguna razón, hoy le parecía insoportable...

Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al aula antes de que Gai pudiese reprocharle una vez más. Necesitaba un poco de paz, _y qué mejor que un refrescante ejercicio de lectura para apaciguar el mal geni_o. Rió para sus adentros.

La mañana y la tarde transcurrieron tranquilamente, de vez en cuando se topaba con el griterío que armaba el rubio a donde fuese. Hubo un momento de la tarde un poco más tenso, a la hora después de almuerzo iba por el pasillo del segundo piso, cuando se cruzó con ese par de ojazos esmeralda. No tuvieron la más profunda de las conversaciones, en situaciones normales pasarían hablando horas de banalidades, pero desde el incidente con el idiota de Uchiha se habían limitado al estúpido y circunstancial _Qué buen clima el de hoy_.

_De sobre manera, extrañaba sus triviales y simples charlas de lo primero que la pelirosa tuviese en mente._

Por fin hora de ir a casa. No más Naruto, no más clases, ni mucho menos vagos sin remedio y aburridos consejos de profesores.

Pero esa felicidad y grata libertad fue interrumpida de golpe cuando, al salir del edificio, divisó la figura de cierta muchacha dándole la espalda. Pudo haber guardado silencio y continuar con su camino a la libertad,... pero algo se lo impidió.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Murmuró un poco exaltado.

-Kakashi... sensei- Respondió un tanto o todavía más sorprendida, girando sobre su eje, para enfrentar al aludido.

-¿Tenías entrenamiento?- Preguntó recuperando su serenidad, intentando traer normalidad a la conversación- No deberías quedarte hasta tan tarde, es peligroso.

-Necesitaba...- Balbuceó insegura- Yo, necesitaba hablar... con usted.

-Pero no tenías que esperarme hasta estas horas, pudiste haberme llamado en el receso, ya sabes- comenzó a cortar distancia entre ella y el, preocupado o más bien molesto por la actitud irresponsable de la muchacha.

-No quería ser una molestia...- Quiso continuar, pero se vio interrumpida por una suave carcajada.

-¿Una molestia? No digas esas cosas, sabes que jamás serías molestia...-

-La otra vez... bueno, yo la otra vez...-

-La otra vez nada, no te preocupes...- Si parecía relajado, no era más que apariencia. Ese tema no parecía ser de agrado para ninguno, pero sabía que tarde o temprano ella querría aclarar las cosas, aún cuando no hubiese nada que aclarar- No hay razón para que yo esté molesto...

-Lo sé, pero desde entonces casi no hemos hablado... Pensé que quizás usted me despreciaba.- Hizo una pausa para mirar el rostro del platinado, encontrando una notoria mueca de enojo y reproche- Ahora que sé que no es así, me siento mucho mejor,- volvió a respirar y observar el relajado seño de su maestro, para continuar- pero aún siento que le debo una disculpa...

-No tienes por qué ...-

-¡Si, si tengo y no me discuta! ¡Solo déjeme hacerlo!- Parecía impaciente, nerviosa. Sabía que su alumna tenía carácter, y eso le encantaba. En especial cuando era él quien la sacaba de sus cabales. Había días, cuando estaba aburrido, en los cuales se encaprichaba con la de ojos verdes y comenzaba a preguntarle durante la clase cada vez que la veía distraída, poniéndola en aprietos y avergonzándola en frente de la clase.

La muchacha le tomó por los brazos, evitando su escape, y depositó una bolsa en sus manos. Sin más jaleo, salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Sakura!-

Ella no volteó a mirar, desapareciendo al doblar en la entrada del establecimiento. Para cuando el hombre reaccionó a salir tras ella, ya era demasiado tarde.

Anonadado, subió al auto y partió rumbo a su hogar. Para cuando salió de la conmoción, ya se encontraba dentro de su apartamento. Tiró al suelo su maletín y se tiró de espaldas al sofá, luego de depositar la misteriosa bolsa sobre la mesa de centro.

_¿Y ahora qué?_ No sabía que esperar de aquel obsequio, a pesar de ser una simple bolsa de cartulina blanca con el diseño minimalista de una conocida tienda le inspiraba total expectación. Aún sabiendo que no podría ser nada especial, después de todo era un pequeño detalle de condescendencia. _San Valentín_, recordó. _Sakura no sabía cocinar_, volvi a recordar. Alzó su brazo derecho para alcanzar el objeto. _No, definitivamente no puede ser. Quería disculpase, dijo ella._ Sacudió su cabeza, como intentando liberarse de todas sus confusiones y dudas, tragando aire pesadamente volvió a su típica serenidad, que cada vez le parecía menos típica en él, pero que esta vez se cargaba de un semblante de decepción.

Tomó coraje, abrió la bolsa y miró en su interior. _Una bufanda_, bufó al instante en que aquella palabra cruzaba una vez más su mente: _Decepción_. Sacó la delicada bufanda de la bolsa intentando hacer razonar sus pensamientos, no estaba seguro de nada más que del buen gusto que su alumna tenía. Sonrió. Después de todo, era su favorita, no podía esperar menos. A pesar del caos que tenía en la cabeza, la palabra decepción había perdido significado, después de todo, era el quién había perdido el tiempo fantaseando como una niña de diez años. Lo admitía, la Haruno no lo había decepcionado, era el quien esperaba encontrar fantasías en esa caja, era él quien se imaginaba encontrando chocolates en ella. Por supuesto, agradecía que aquello no ocurriese, habría sido una perdida de esfuerzo o dinero, la bufanda era mucho más útil, y venía a la perfección con su frívola personalidad... _Al fin y al cabo, odio los días de frío._

Volvió a sonreír, ahora burlándose de sí mismo y de su reciente ingenuidad. Olvidándose de la bolsa, la dejo caer al suelo, para descubrir que algo más se ocultaba en su interior. Miró, con ansiedad, una vez más su interior. Una tenue carcajada brotó de su garganta al comprobar el contenido de la ahora abandonada caja.

Un marcador de página, de color blanco crema y con unos cuantos pétalos reales de cerezo. Definitivamente hecho a mano. Junto a él, una pequeña tarjeta:

_Sensei:_

_Lamento tremendamente mi actitud las pasadas semanas, me siento muy avergonzada._

_Pero más que nada, agradezco su compañía y apoyo en aquel y tantos otros momentos._

_Tome esta bufanda en muestra de mi agradecimiento._

Volteó la tarjeta como si algo faltase, y encontró:

_Sé que a sensei no le gustan los chocolates, y mucho menos esta fecha,_

_ pero espero no le moleste que le halla hecho un pequeño obsequio._

_Feliz San Valentín._

Se dejó caer de espaldas al sofá y tapó su rostro con una de sus manos. Ese día había recibido muchos chocolates y muchos regalos, ese día había desechado muchos chocolates y muchos regalos; ese día, por primera vez en muchos años, había abierto un regalo y disfrutado de él. Ese día había ganado una elegante bufanda color fuego y un encantador marca páginas que le recordaba el nombre de su estudiante en cada centímetro. Sus labios se curvaron, formando una enorme y sincera sonrisa. Jamás había tenido una especial atracción por lo dulce, pero así como iban resultando las cosas...

_Te estás convirtiendo en** la** excepción..._

Fin capítulo I.


	2. ¿Una palabra? Mierda

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene_** lenguaje inapropiado**_ y futuras**_ escenas sexuales_**, no es recomendado para menores.

Los personajes de está historia no me pertenecen, solo son un préstamo.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo II<span>

**¿Una palabra? Mierda...**

-_Kakashi..._-

Había cambiado el sueño, pero seguía siendo ella la musa de sus fantasías. Parecía ser que ahora su sueño contaba de dos etapas: Al principio, se mostraba dulces, inocente. Sonreía como solo ella sabía, y lo hechizaba con sus grandes y luminosos orbes, llamandole suavemente, con esa armoniosa voz solo suya. Y de un momento a otro, la tenía entre sus brazos gimiendo frenética su nombre. La desesperación, las ansias. Tocaba su piel desnuda, se derretía en interior estrecho y húmedo. Sus caderas mantenían una danza indomable y su voz, como había dicho ya antes, tan armoniosa, se ahogaba en la lujuria y el placer.

Él, por una parte, se había cansado de luchas contra lo indomable, había dejado de combatir y se resignaba ante aquel sueño que, por más que intentase negarlo, disfrutaba con todos sus sentidos. Aún se reprochaba cada vez que recordaba el incidente desarrollado en su fantasía; y se perdonaba cada vez que la imagen de esos luminosos ojos se asomaba en su cabeza, perdiéndose en aquel bello color._ Después de todo, solo es un sueño._

-Eh, Kakashi...- Aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿Ya tienes el itinerario para el festival?

-Si...- respondió algo distraído. Buscó en su escritorio y tomó uno de los papeles de montón, extendiéndoselo a su colega de cabello negro.

-¿Me lo prestas?- Le echó un vistazo y sonrió despreocupado- He perdido el mío...

-Luego me lo devuelves, Asuma...- respondió el platinado- Tsunade-sama me matar si le digo que lo he perdido una vez más...

-No te preocupes, lo haré.- Dijo volviendo a examinar el papel y sonriendo al encontrar lo que buscaba- Mi clase dará una obra de teatro, con damiselas en peligro y todo ese rollo...-rió- ¿Qué harán tus chicos?

-Algo de un café...- Suspiró algo cansado- Querían pedir permiso al consejo para que los dejaran hacer algo de "colplay"o algo así...- agregó sin mucho interés.

-¿Cosplay? ¡Tienes que estar de coña!- Dijo sospechosamente entusiasmado.- ¡Eh, Gai! ¿Adivina qué?- hizo una pequeña pausa.- ¡Tendremos café cosplay este año!

-¿QUÉEE?- Se escuchó el grito desaforado a la lejanía, el cejudo dio un portazo al entrar al salón desde la sala adyacente. Luego de recibir el regaño de Shizune, la mano derecha de la directora Tsunade, procedió con su interrogante:- ¿Con maids, conejitas y todo?

_Era el colmo_, por alguna razón, la reacción de sus compañeros y amigos no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

-¿Te lo imaginas?- agregó Asuma.- Esos niños se llevarán definitivamente toda la audiencia, ¿eh?

El platinado, incómodo por la conversación, dio paso a leer su amada novela, su compañera en todo momento. Se situó en su asiento y abrió su libro justo donde había dejado su lectura la noche pasada, surgiendo en su rango de visión ese delicado marcador de páginas en su máximo esplendor. Lo tomó con su diestra y lo acarició suavemente con la yema de los dedos, sonriendo a su vez.

-No,no, es demasiado superficial.- Se distrajo levemente al escuchar la conversación de sus amigos.- Me gustan más la enfermeras, tienes más contenido. Imagínate, la niña ésta, Haruno, estaría perfecta de enfermera.

Se sorprendió mientras la ira se le subía a la cabeza. Se habían pasado, se habían metido con la persona equivocada. Cerró de golpe el libro, y agregó:

-Suficiente, se están pasando, son niñitas, ni siquiera tienen la mitad de su edad, pervertidos.-

-Vamos, Kakashi. No dramatices, solo dejamos volar nuestra imaginación... No es como si de verdad tengamos algún interés por colegialas...

-A que si, además Sakura-chan** ES** la enfermera de vez en cuando, no es como si el papel no le quedase...- Agregó el cejudo defendiendo la opinión de su amigo.

Ahí iban otra vez, como si ya no la hubiesen cagado lo suficiente. _Idiotas_.

-Son** MIS** estudiantes de las cuales están hablando, y pobre de ustedes que les pille siquiera pensando de esa manera sobre ellas una vez más...- Hizo un pausa, como dudando de que sus palabras, o más bien, confirmando su hipocresía.- que no dudaré en asesinarles.

No espero obtener respuesta alguna, a su parecer estaba todo clarísimo, y sin más, salió dando un leve portazo.

-Ahí va el macho protector...- Murmuraron al unísono ambas víctimas de tal amenaza, suspirando al verlo salir.

.

.

.

.

Y ahí iba, vagando sin rumbo definido por los pasillos de la institución; necesitaba un poco de paz mental luego de las sugerentes palabras de sus compañeros, en especial después de haber caído en cuenta del papelón que había armado en frente de medio cuerpo docente. Estaba acaso el... _¿celoso?_ Prefirió no pensar en ello y cambió el tema, estaba demasiado caliente como para pensar con claridad. Y es que era tanto el enojo que ni cuenta se había dado de que estaba sangrando: se cortó el dedo anular, seguramente con el libro que ahora tenía en mano. El corte no era demasiado profundo, pero ardía como los mil demonios. Se llevó el dedo en cuestión a la boca, lamiendo el corte por instinto.

Pensó que sería mejor ir a la enfermería por una bandita para su dedo.

Para cuando llegó a su destino, ya había sonado la campana, agradeciendo no tener clases sino hasta el siguiente bloque. Convencería a Shizune de que le dejara tomar una siesta mientras hacía tiempo, _esperando que esté Shizune y no Tsunade-sama_.

-Permiso.- Murmuró cautelosamente, asomándose por la puerta hacia adentro.

-Kakashi-sensei.- Escuchó ser nombrado al otro lado de la habitación.

_Mierda_. No era Shizune, pero tampoco la tan temida Tsunade._ Mierda, Mierda, Mierda._ Se maldijo una y otra vez al reconocer aquella voz, y todavía más al pensar que era mucho mejor que fuese ella y no otra. Como si lo hubiese estado deseando.

-¿Sakura-chan?- Agregó simulando normalidad, pero estaba sorprendido y sobretodo entusiasmado.-¿No tienes clases?

-Este... Shizune-san debió ir por unos medicamentos con urgencia, y Tsunade-sama está ocupada dando clases... Así que me han pedido que me haga cargo mientras no se encuentran disponibles...-Respondió intentando justificar su falta, parecía nerviosa y notoriamente avergonzada.

Él, por su parte, no pudo evitar reírse, un poco más relajado. Ella solo se avergonzaba aún más.

-Así veo...- Le sonrió complicemente, como insinuando que no creía ni una palabra que la muchacha había dicho.-¿Y qué medicamentos era esos tan urgentes ¿Anticonceptivos?- Agregó en forma de burla, imaginándose a su colega, siempre ordenada e inmaculada, comprando ese tipo de pastillas, para poder realizar ese tipo de conductas_ indecorosas_, como solía llamarle ella.

-Son...son...- Murmuró la muchacha sin poder articular más palabras, estaba demasiado avergonzada.- par...para mi...- Suspiró resignada, al fin y al cabo, el platinado no la dejaría tranquila hasta que le contestara, lo conocía. Su mirada se había clavado en el suelo.

El platinado parecía en shock, no dijo nada y se limitó a observarla. ¿Acaso ella...? Negó con la cabeza, no podía ser... No ella... Le volvió a examinar detenidamente: la forma en que se cubría la zona baja del estómago, la postura algo inclinada en la que se sentaba sobre la cama, apretando sus muslos con firmeza. Su rostro algo demacrado, con esas marcadas ojeras y el cansancio escrito en cada poro.

Un silencio incómodo apareció mientras meditaba. Sakura era una joven aún en desarrollo, ya estaba grande... lo sabía, pero no podía imaginarla teniendo una vida sexual activa, eso no, no si no era él su compañero de cama...

_Mierda, Kakashi_. Volvió a negar con la cabeza, ¿en qué cosas piensas, Kakashi?

Luego entendió, había otro uso que se le daba a ese tipo de pastillas. Cortó la distancia entre ambos lo suficiente como para posar su mano sobre el hombre de la joven.

-¿Te sientes muy mal?- agregó, cambiando esa zorruna sonrisa por una auténtica mueca de preocupación.

-N-no, no es nada...- Mientras más preguntaba él, más incómoda se tornaba la situación, aumentando el sonrojo de la niña.- No se preocupe, estaré bien...- Agregó abrazándose a si misma, a la altura de la barriga, como un reflejo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Kakashi acarició la parte frontal de la cabeza de la ojiverde, revolviendo suavemente sus cabellos, haciendo que ésta inclinara su rostro hacia arriba, mirándolo sorprendida.

-¿Tomaste ya algo caliente?-

-¿Eh?- La sorpresa se acentuó en sus ojos, el rubor cubrió todo su rostro. Había sido descubierto, y nada menos que por él...

- Si... No se preocupe, Shizune-san volverá pronto...

Él se sentó en la camilla vecina a la que ocupaba Sakura, quedando justo frente a frente con la muchacha. Se limitó a sonreír, y ella, en respuesta, aumentose su rubor y escondiose su rostro en los mechones de su cabello que caían sobre su frente. Un silencio ocupo el lugar nuevamente, ambos meditaban banalidades de cualquier tipo, intentando disimular la incomodidad del momento.

-Por cierto...- susurró la jovencita, tímida al haber roto con aquel vacío verbal.-¿A que ha venido?- agregó con curiosidad.

-¿Yo?- Hizo una pausa intentando recordar, se encontraba en la enfermería con una razón, más allá de observar aquellos orbes color esperanza.- ¡Claro! Lo había olvidado,- sonrió despreocupadamente y extendió su mano- me he cortado.

La jovencita observó la pequeña herida en el dedo de su maestro y sonrió:

-Pero sensei, ¿por qué no lo mencionó antes?- Caminó hacia los estantes, al parecer había olvidado su anterior impedimento, buscose unas cuantas cosas y volviose a sentar.

Tomó la mano del hombre y comenzó el proceso de curación. Por supuesto, aprovechó cada instante para observar aquella firme y gran mano, considerablemente más grande que la suya. Pudiendo concluir que aquella era mucho más suave de lo que se había imaginado, y que poseía algunas durezas, unos pequeños callos, en el dedo medio y el índice. Un poco de alcohol provocó una mueca de dolor de parte del platinado, robándole otra sonrisa a la ojiverde. Terminada la curación, y con cierta desilusión, procedió a poner la bandita adhesiva.

-¡Que poco tacto, Sakura-chiaan!- Protestó el de ojos carbón, haciendo un infantíl puchero.

-Pero que dice, Kakashi-sensei...- Le sonrió divertida, y dispuesta a seguirle el juego, agregó - Soy la mejor enfermera que podría usted tener.- Le miró desafiante, con cierta postura de orgullo, sin ser consciente de lo que estaba provocando en el mayor.

_Mala idea, muy mala idea_. A veces se sorprendía de lo inocente que podía ser su estudiante, y la adoraba por eso. El problema era que cierto comentario de Asuma resonó en su memoria, y la peligrosa imagen de una joven de ojos esmeralda y cabellos rosa vistiendo un traje de enfermera de poca reputación se cruzó por su cabeza.

Tragó saliva y rogó a Dios que no le descubriese, puesto que la lujuria en sus ojos era evidente y no era fácil controlar su temperatura corporal. Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir como su pantalón comenzaba a apretar en la zona de su hombría. _Mierda._

-Bueno, Sakura-chan...- Dijo poniéndose de pie, para caminar a toda prisa hacia la salida.- No te molesto más.

-!Espere!- Se sobresaltó la muchacha y antes de que el platinado huyese, le tomó la mano y le extendió otra bandita con la libre.- En caso de que se gaste la que lleva...

_Y sonrió, como solo Sakura sabe sonreír._ Eso bastó para que su autocontrol se fuera al diablo.

Sin soltar su mano, y con la otra, tomó con delicadeza el objeto ofrecido y procuró rosar esos suaves dedos el mayor tiempo posible. Y no queriendo detener aquel contacto, sus manos continuaron delineando sus brazos; deteniéndose una de ella en su hombre y permitiéndole a la otra avanzar por su delicado cuello y anclarse en esa sonrosada mejilla.

Se detuvo un momento, para observar, para apreciar la incertidumbre en sus ojos ilusionados, para ver como ella misma se perdía en él, como mordía su labio con nerviosismo y se inclinaba un poco hacia él, como dando su consentimiento. Se detuvo un momento, que fue eterno para ambos.

Continuó acercando su cuerpo al de ella, mirando tentadoramente esos deliciosos labios entre abiertos. La besaría, eso haría, si. Terminaría de una vez por todas con aquel suplicio, culminaría con aquella tensión entre sus cuerpos, complacería aquella atracción tan poco sana.

Se inclinó sobre la muchacha, estaba a centímetros de sus labios, y algo lo hizo detenerse y recapacitar. El era un hombre frío, cerebral. No era momento de comportarse como un carnal adolescente. Desvió levemente su rostro y terminó por abrazar delicadamente a la pelirrosa, pues si bien hizo como pudo para frenar su lujuria, su corazón exigía el calor de aquel cuerpo junto al suyo. Aquel abrazo contenía tanta frustración, que la fuerza empleada en él le permitía sentir cada curva del femenino cuerpo, y le entregaba a ella, el más íntimo de los contactos con su maestro.

_Mierda._

Luchó consigo mismo hasta poder soltar el agarre y salir a máxima velocidad, sin mirar a atrás y perdiéndose en los pasillos. _Que mejor manera de cagarla._

Sakura simplemente no reaccionaba, no comprendía que diablos había sucedido ahí hace solo unos segundos. Estaba demasiado confundida y avergonzada como para hacer cualquier cosa; El y ella, abrazados... Y no solo eso, por un segundo... Él la besaría, y ella se había dejado en bandeja de plata para que él hiciese de las suyas.

.

.

.

.

-Hasta que llegas...- Escuchó voz, recargada de deseo, provenir de su sillón.

-Anko...- Murmuró como saludo, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

-¿Qué tanto quería Tsunade que ha tomado tanto tiempo?- Agregó la mujer en un puchero.

Anko. Dios, que suerte tenía de llegar a casa y encontrarse con tal mujer esperando por él. ¿Su relación?_ Sexo, casual y salvaje sexo sin complicaciones._ Anko era una mujer de verdad, a sus 28 años era total y completamente autosuficiente e independiente de cualquier entidad masculina. Su feminismo la hacia tener un carácter especial, y para que mencionar que la naturaleza la había dotado con grandes y envidiables atributos.

_Demasiado inteligente, demasiado provocadora._

-Ya sabes como es, con todo esto del festival escolar me tiene de un lado a otro...- Colgando su abrigo en el respaldo de una silla, se acercó a la mujer y se sentó en el sillón junto a ella.- Parece que no tiene a quien más torturar... Además se me ha cruzado un gato negro, y ya sabes que pasa cuando se te cruza un gato negro...

-¿Y esa bufanda?- Preguntó a propósito de nada e ignorando la trivial escusa, tomó lugar sobre el platinado, sentándose en su pelvis y tomando juguetonamente los extremos de la bufanda.

-La he comprado por ahí...- Viose mintiendo descaradamente y sin reproches.- Sabes como odio el mal clima, y me pareció bastante mona.

Separó a la chica de si y se deshizo de la bufanda, plantándola sobre la mesita de centro.

-¡Oh! No sabía que tenías tan buen gusto.-

-¿Qué insinúas, mujer?-

La mujer soltó una carcajada, divertida. Se acercó seductoramente al hombre y lo besó con pasión y ansiedad. Se dejó mimar unos segundos, pero luego del incidente de la enfermería, la frustración que guardaba y la paciencia que le quedaba le obligaron a tomar el control, y cambió posiciones, permitiéndose caer suavemente sobre el cuerpo pecaminoso de la mujer. Las caricias se intensificaron,** mientras cierta mirada carbón se perdía en cierta bufanda color fuego.**

.

.

.

Parecía preocupada, confundida. No sabía si era verdad, o si fue víctima de crueles alucinaciones a causa de su periodo. Quiero decir, **Hatake Kakashi**... No solo un simple profesor de literatura contemporánea, no solo su profesor a cargo, Hatake Kakashi, el maestro **más guapo** de todo el mundo... Quizás exageraba, pero no era tan incorrecta su afirmación, de eso estaba segura.

Siempre lo había observado, no por algún interés en especial,_ no, por dios_. Al comienzo le tenía un poco de miedo, él la intimidaba a tal punto de erizarle la piel con solo su profunda mirada._ Era demasiado serio, demasiado estricto...Y tan joven, y tan guapo..._ Si, la cohibía, no había forma de negarlo. Cuando le conoció más a fondo: con esa boba sonrisa y sus estúpidas escusas cada vez que se retrasaba... En el fondo, era una buena persona, una persona normal... Pero a ella le gustaba Sasuke-kun, y por más sexy que fuese el Hatake, como solía decir su amiga Ino, su corazón era del moreno y sus ojos negaban a cualquier otro hombre, perdiendo interés en ellos._ Quizás, no, seguramente era por ello._ Nunca antes se había fijado en lo bien que se veía el platinado con una de esas tontas sonrisas... _Después de todo, Ino no estaba tan loca._

El siempre la apoyaba, la confortó cada vez que necesitó de alguien con suficiente madurez como para entablar una conversación de verdad, _Naruto e Ino nunca fueron una opción_. Ella lo estimaba, si, lo estimaba mucho, como a un hermano mayor... _¿no?_

_Que descarada Sakura_, ojalá fuese así. Como deseaba que fuese otra cosa, y no lo que era. Porque se había dado cuenta de que mentía al decir que lo estimaba, porque era consciente de la existente atracción entre ambos_. No, no fue un sueño, no lo imaginé._ Aquel fugaz y cálido abrazo lo confirmaba, esa débil caricia y el inevitable contacto entre sus cuerpos la hizo entender. Aún recordaba el ardor en cada centímetro de su cuerpo en que le golpeaba el calor del platinado. Y cuando sinti aquel bulto... _Oh, Dios, el bulto.._. No quiso creerlo, pero ahí estaba, haciendo presión en la parte media de su abdomen. El era, por lejos, más alto que ella,_ y a esa altura_, a esa altura sus pierna se juntaban... _No estoy loca, yo lo sentí..._

_No soy tonta, yo lo sé_... Ella ya no era la niñita del pelo de chicle. Era una mujer hecha y derecha en pleno desarrollo y crecimiento. Ya no fantaseaba en busca de su príncipe azul, no después de Sasuke._ Y si bien, no soy una experta, puedo aprender._ Tenía la base y no ser a muy difícil hacer algunas consultas, algún libro o alguna que otra película con materia de ese tipo,_ no es como si nunca hubiese visto alguna, Naruto no baka._

Hace años había estado de novia con el rubio, él había sido su primer beso. Fue un amor de infancia, pero de novios, no tenían mucho y prefirieron ser lo que estaban destinados a ser, amigos.

_¿Virgen?_ Si, lo era, y por más vergonzoso que fuese admitirlo, era algo completamente válido. Y todavía más válido era interesarse por aquel tipo de tópico, ya tenía 17 años, suficiente edad para hablar de **sexo**.

El problema era más bien que el objeto de su deseo sexual no era ni más ni menos que 8 años más que ella y, casualmente, era profesor de ésta. Pero qué culpa tenía ella: el culpable aquí era el Hatake, por ser tan jodidamente violable. _Perdóneme Dios, pero así era. **Jodidamente Violable**_. Haciendo énfasis en aquella frase.

Y cómo sufría, cómo sufría en clases, en especial este último tiempo. Le costaba tanto concentrarse, y más aún cuando el platinado en cuestión se las empeñaba en dejarla en aprietos en frente de toda la clase, _como lo odio._

No es como si no entendiese la materia, ni mucho menos podía decir que no le gustaba la lectura. Le encantaba leer novelas fantásticas, cuentos y poemas, cabe agregar su obsesión por los libros de medicina. Pero tampoco era un az, aún tenía problemas para digerir lectura dura o de mayor análisis filosófico, pero al sumarle el pedazo de profesor que tenía, apenas y podía seguirle el ritmo.

.

.

.

Y llegó cuando la campana sonaba, justo a tiempo. Tomó asiento justo al frente de su escandaloso amigo.

-¡Eh, Sakura-chan!-

-Buenos días, Naruto.- Le respondió el saludo sonriendo, intentando calmar su agitada respiración a causa de su previa carrera.

-Por poco y no lo logras, no es propio de ti,- meditó el rubio un poco preocupado.-¿estás bien?

_Mala suerte_. Estaba convencida de lo pésima que era mintiendo y, todavía más, omitiendo información; el día anterior lo había comprobado con el incidente de la enfermería.

-No te preocupes...- Le sonrió aparentando normalidad.- Me he quedado terminando los deberes de biología y me he apagado el despertador.- Continuó, no iba a admitir que se había desvelado pensando toda la noche en cierto platinado profesor.

Las clases pasaron rápidas, y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era hora de comer. Tomó su comida y salió camino al comedor junto a una de sus amigas, _Hinata-chan._ Buscaron una mesa desocupada, con seis puestos en dos hileras enfrentadas, tres por lado. Sakura se sentó justo del lado derecho, en uno de los extremos; Hinata se posicionó frente a la ojiverde.

Al poco tiempo apareció Naruto junto a otro chico, moreno de amplia sonrisa. Tomaron asiento junto a Sakura; Naruto al medio, Sai del otro extremo. Poco después apareció la escandalosa de Ino, sentándose al lado de la de ojos perla.

-Shikamaru no ha venido...- Agregó la rubia como excusando al nombrado.- De seguro le ha dado flojera y se ha hecho pasar enfermo...

-¡Ese vago siempre nos hace lo mismo!- Recriminó el Uzumaki con medio tazón de ramen en la boca, con ese _elocuente don_ para hablar con la boca llena de comida y que se le entienda clarito.

-No se imaginan lo que escuché de camino a aquí...- Interrumpió Ino, cambiando el tema totalmente,_ típico de ella._

-¿Qué chisme nos traes ahora, Ino-cerda?- La pelirrosa sonrió triunfante, comenzando su típico juego de amigas-enemigas.

-¡Eh, frentona!- Agregó ofendida la rubia.- No empieces... ¿No quieres que te diga quién es la nueva zorra de tu querido Sasuke-kun?

-¡Ino-chan!- Murmuró Hinata, intentando detener la discución.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del grupo de amigos. Se sorprendió, había sido un golpe bajo. No es como si aún gustase del moreno, pero seguía siendo un tema delicado, sus ojos reflejaban melancolía.

-Lo siento, Sakura... Yo, no debí...-

-Esta bien, Ino.- Murmuró sin dejar a su amiga terminar.- Es hoja pasada, no dramaticen tanto.

Sonrió, intentando ocultar su tristeza.

Después de aquel comentario, continuaron las conversaciones circunstanciales, pero no era lo mismo; había una notoria barrera entre Sakura y el resto. Fue la primera en terminar de comer y la primera en irse.

Recuperó el ánimo cuando comenzó a charlar con Hinata del nuevo parque de diversiones que se inauguró hace pocos días, habían quedado de ir a pasar el rato el próximo fin de semana.

-Hinata-san-

Escuchó a sus espaldas; volteó levemente el rostro y pudo comprobar al dueño de otro par de ojos color plata.

-Neji-san- Murmuró su amiga, saludando cordialmente al Hyuuga.

-Sakura...- Le saludó con seriedad al notar la verde mirada sobre él.- Me dijeron que me buscabas.- Agregó mirando nuevamente a su prima.

-Si, ya tengo el premiso de Kakashi-sensei.- respondió mientas buscaba algo en su bolso.

A partir de ese comentario, la pelirrosa dejó de hacer caso a la conversación y se perdió en aquel nombre.

_Kakashi, kakashi._..Era culpa suya que ahora no pudiese prestar atención en clases debido al sueño, era su culpa que le quemasen los pómulos y que la panza le diera vueltas. **_Estúpido Kakashi_**. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejar su mente de esos pensamientos, y se volvió a centrar en la situación actual.

Hinata era la representante de la clase, y como si fuera poco, Neji, su primo, el presidente del consejo de estudiantes. Sakura no tenía mucho trato con el de ojos perla, lo conocía poco y nada por las historias de su amiga Hyuuga. Siempre había disputado el primer puesto en los exámenes finales con Uchiha, por lo cual le guardaba un poco de resentimiento. Ahora que se fijaba, él y el Uchiha tenían mucho en común. Era esa actitud, esa escencia.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-¿Eh?- Murmuró nerviosa, descubierta en pleno análisis hacia a él Hyuuga. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar cierta reflexión,_ de verdad que se parece_.- N-no es nada...

El muchacho la observó algo extrañado, sin perder cierta frialdad en su rostro; como devolviéndole la mano, era turno de ella de ser analizada. Parecía buscar algo en su rostro.

Era la misma mirada calculadora, pero no el mismo sentimiento transmitido. Cuando miraba en los orbes onix del moreno, no encontraba más que un inmenso vacío y una enorme frialdad. En cambio, al mirar en sus ojos color malva cinciento veía una calidez singularmente acogedora, como aquella que veía en los ojos de su querida amiga.

-¡Aquí está!- Murmuró la ojiplata apareciendo con el papel en mano.- Necesito la aprobación del consejo, espero puedan revisarlo.

Sakura soltó una leve risa, conmovida, descolocando al Hyuuga un poco, él cual tomó el papel y se despidió con una cordial reverencia de ambas.

_¿Qué era lo que había visto en Sasuke?_ Ya no lo recordaba; era guapo, si, demasiado guapo, pero había tanto bishounen en el instituto que no sabía por qué se aferró justo al peor. Neji habría sido mucho mejor opción._ ¡Sakura, por dios!_ ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Por alguna razón, todo mundo le estaba pareciendo atractivo, sin excepción. No podía evitarlo, simplemente se quedaba embobada mirando al primer espécimen que se le cruzara por delante. Por un momento pensó que uno de sus kohais, Inari, no estaba nada mal. ¡Lo conoces de toda la vida, Sakura! ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

Quizás era solo el shock del rechazo, que el luto le estaba afectando de manera inversa a causa de sus estúpidas hormonas. Despecho tomaba control y razón parecía ausente. Comenzaba a dudar seriamente** dónde tenía la cabeza.**

_Mierda_. Esos ojos volvían a aparecer en su mente, observándola sin pestañear, **esos ojos carbón** que no lograba descifrar por completo. Esos ojos que ya no la miraban como una alumna, esos ojos que ahora le miraban lascivamente, desnudándola poco a poco.

_Mierda._

Volvía a imaginar cosas cada vez que el platinado le sonreía, cada vez que le dirigía esa mirada, y aún cuando no lo hacía, pues, ella se lo imaginaba. Abrazandola, besándola, **amándola** solo a ella.

_**Mierda**. Me estoy volviendo loca._

Fin caítulo II.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota del Autor:<span>**

Me disculpo por la tardía actualización. A decir verdad, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y todavía menos para transcribir lo escrito, pero tengan por seguro que no dejaré que eso me impida el continuar la historia. Solo eso. Espero acepten mis disculpas.

Y por supuesto, agradezco a quienes me han dado su apoyo para continuar. Me han saca sonrisas con sus lecturas y comentarios. Les debo todo.

Cualquier sugerencia, crítica o comentario, seré feliz de recibirlo y mejor mis falencias.


	3. Epifanía

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene _**lenguaje inapropiado **_y futuras _**escenas sexuales**_, no es recomendado para menores.

Los personajes de está historia no me pertenecen, solo son un préstamo.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo III<span>

**Epifanía.**

-Maldición...-

Apenas se había despertado, y su pequeño amigito ya estaba todo erguido. _Maldita Sakura. _Se levantó y se sentó al borde de la cama, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

-Mmmmmmhh...- escuchó el débil gemido provenir de la cama, como un reproche.

Miró de soslayo, por sobre su hombro, hacía la cama. Observó detenidamente al bulto en ella moverse bajo las sábanas. Suspiró cansado al caer en cuenta y se dispuso a buscar su ropa, partiendo por su ropa interior que divisó en el desorden que yacía en el suelo.

-Vamos... Es demasiado temprano...-

-Lo siento... He quedado con Asuma y Kurenai.- Respondió buscando una muda de ropa limpia en su cómoda.

-¿Pero por qué tanta prisa?-

-Sabes que si lleg- No logró terminar la frase, pues el cálido tacto de esas manos sobre su fornido torso lo desconcentró.- Anko, no es momento...

-Vamos, Kakashi...- Remitió para convencerlo, y sin soltar el abrazo, pegó aún más su cuerpo al de él. Sintió el cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo para luego concentrarse en la zona baja de su vientre, la espalda fría del hombre le erizaba la piel y endurecía sus pezones.

Lamiose sus labios y agregó:

-Aún podemos hacerlos... Por lo menos dos veces más.-Sin darse por vencida, y queriendo más, se permitió bajar las manos lentamente, acariciando el bien definido abdomen del platinado. Y como disfrutaba de ese cuerpo masculino.- No seas necio. Además, mira como te haz puesto y yo recién he empezado...- Miró seductoramente al llegar al tan deseado inicio de sus boxers, acariciando la prenda provocativamente.

-Anko, no.- Y no hubo caso alguno, pues el platinado se vio víctima de la excitación dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido desde su garganta. Las manos hambrientas de la peliazul se movían indecorosas en el interior de su prenda, haciendo de las suyas con su miembro.- Anko...

Sin dejar de manosearlo, y con una maniobra un tanto arriesgada, logró dar vuelta al hombre, obligándole a apoyarse contra el mueble de madera. Él, quien no iba a resistirse a tal ofrecimiento, se dejó hacer por la mujer, quien por su parte, al recibir el consentimiento de su compañero, y de rodillas al suelo, retiró el mal hecho boxer y diose libertad total para con el erecto miembro del Hatake.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Sakura-chiaaaan!-

-E-estoy bien, no grites...-Respondió algo irritada debido a las nauseas.

-Vamos, frentona... ¡No tienes resistencia!- Alegó la rubia.

-Cállate, Ino-cerda.. No estoy acostumbrada.-

Apenas se podía el cuerpo y las piernas le temblaban, aquel nudo en su vientre la tenía enferma y el golpeteo en su garganta no le era de ayuda.

-Mierda...- Como odiaba las montañas rusas.

-Vaaaaamooooos~ ¡Yo quería subir al Deshuesadero!-Ahí iba el clásico berrinche del Uzumaki.

-¡Aaahg, Naruto!- Aulló, y es que si no fuese por el condenado dolor de cabeza habría golpeado a su rubio amigo como si su vida dependiese de ello.-¿Por qué no-? Aaah, vayan ustedes... Yo paso de ésta...

El rubio no tardó en correr hasta la atracción mecánica, seguido por el grupo de amigos. Sakura, sin poder recobrar lucidez, se quedó sentada en una de las bancas, no muy lejos del destino de sus amigos. Escondía su rostro entre sus manos y unos cuantos mechones de cabello color rosa, apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas.

-¿Estás mejor?-

-Hinata-chan...- murmuró un tanto sorprendida, ni cuenta se había dado de que la muchacha de ojos perla había tomado asiento junto a ella.- No te preocupes por mi, ve con los demás...- Sonrió, intentando ocultar su estado.

-Que va...-Le sonrió en respuesta, acercándose de tal forma que sus hombros parecían buscar apoyo en los de la otra.- Prefiero que darme aquí...

Ambas sonrieron complicemente. Un silencio se apoderó de ambas, un silencio de aquellos que no incomodan, pero tampoco de los que alivian. Un silencio, solo eso.

-¿Quieres... hablar?-

-¿Sobre qué?- Le sorprendió la formalidad con la que hablaba su amigo, es cierto que los Hyuuga tenían fama de tradicionales, y admitía que su amiga era excesivamente chapada a la antigua, pero con ella había dejado de ser tan formal desde hace ya un tiempo.

-Tú sabes...- Agregó cautelosa.- Ha pasado ya casi un mes...

_Un mes..._ Por supuesto, hacía ya un mes desde que su mundo estaba patas arriba y ella ni cuenta se había dado.

-Un mes...-Repitió, esta vez en voz alta y sonriendo melancólicamente.

Hinata la observó con aprensión, no había sido buena idea mencionarlo, pero sabía que alguien debía hacerlo tarde o temprano, y quien mejor que ella.

-No te preocupes, he dicho...-Agregó la pelirrosa conmovida por el instinto maternal de la Hyuuga.- Ya lo superaré...

-Lo sé...-Sonrió la ojiplata, aún con un deje de preocupación en la cara.- Pero si necesitas hablar, ya sabes.

-Hm, Gracias...- Ambas se miraron e intercambiaron sonrisas, tomaron su manos y se dispusieron a caminar en busca de su grupo, que para entonces estaría por bajar del juego.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Buenas!- Saludó enérgico, bajo el marco de la puerta con una de sus sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

-...-El moreno lo miraba incrédulo, apoyándose en la puerta como si estuviese por caerse.- Dime... ¿Qué fue ésta vez?¿El gato negro o la ancianita con sus bolsas?

-Vamoos, Asuma...-Respondió haciéndose el ofendido.- ¿Qué imagen tienes de mi?

-La única que proyectas.- Lo interrumpió abruptamente, para luego gritar hacia el interior de la casa.- ¡Lindaaa, ha llegado Kakashi!

Al decirlo, permitió el ingreso del platinado al recinto y cerró la puerta tras su invitado.

-Mira quién se ha dignado a aparecer...-Se escuchó una voz femenina acercarse por el pasillo.- Nuestra exclusiva y muy solicitada estrella de rock...

La mujer de cabello castaño, muy voluminoso, y ojos color rubí sonrió desafiante al aparecer en al entrada de la sala de estar.

-Ya te dije que no soy ninguna estrella...-

-No, eso lo tengo claro...-agregó la misma, abrazando al platinado.-¿Qué fue ésta vez? ¿El gato o la anciana?

-¿Cuál es su problema?- Alegó el aludido con molestia, robando una sonora carcajada de la pareja.

Eran amigos desde la universidad, siempre juntos, incluso en el trabajo. Kakashi era el de los libros, Asuma el de los newtons, quarks, y esas cosas, y Kurenai la buena con los números. Como eran los mejores amigos se juntaba, por lo menos, 2 veces por semana y una vez al mes exclusivamente para almorzar, generalmente un día domingo como el que acontecía.

Todo fue muy tranquilo, casi rutinario. Para cuando se cayeron en cuenta, ya estaban en el sobremesa: Kakashi con su típico tres de café sin azúcar, Asuma con cerveza en mano y Kurenai y su infaltable té de pomelo y escencia de vainilla. Fue en aquel instante que pasó lo inevitable:

-Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

-¿Qué pasó con qué?- Pregunto el platinado mirando a la morena con cierto recelo.

-No me vengas con esa...-Agregó casi ofendida, adoptando aquel aire de seriedad que solo ella lograba inducir.- Has llegado casi dos horas tarde...

-Aaah, eso...-

-Si, eso.- Pronunció tajante.

-No te pongas fastidiosa, mujer...- Les interrumpió Asuma, intentando cambiar el tema al notar la incomodidad de su platinado amigo.

-No lo ayudes...-

-Está bien, está bien... No te enojes...-

-Es que siempre te pones de su lado, se supone que te casaste conmigo, no con él...-

-Ya, ya, sin discutir...- El Hatake decidió intervenir.- Te diré, pero sin juzgar...

-¿Por qué te iríamos a juzgar?- Preguntó divertida.- ¿Es que fantaseas con menos, o quizás te acuestas con algún colega?

_...Mierda._

-Oh, por dios...- Agregó boquiabierto el moreno.-¿Cuál de los dos?- No hubo respuesta.-¡¿LAS DOS?

No pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido, y es que no podía creer que aquella mujer tuviese tanta suerte como para dar en el clavo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Nada más locuaz llegó a su cabeza.- ¿Por quién me toman? ¿Yo, Kakashi? ¿Fantaseando con una colegiala?

-Ya, no te enojes... Fue una broma...- Se defendió la castaña.

-Pues no me ha causado gracia...-

-Hey, espera...-meditó el moreno.- ...¿Te acuestas con una colega?-La intriga se le salía por los ojos.

-...Si, lo que sea...-Agregó aún ofendido.- No es gran cosa.

-¿Quién? Dilo ya. ¿Shizune, o tal vez Tsunade?.- Le exigió.- Siempre pensé que esas dos tenían algo, ya sabes... Con todo eso de la liberación femenina y-

-Asuma, cállate un rato...-Le ordenó su cónyuge.

-¿Tsunade? ¿De verdad?- El platinado parecía cada vez más ofendido, las palabras de su supuesto mejor amigo solo conseguían perturbarlo más aún. _Bueno, entiendo por qué Shizune, está bastante buena, pero... ¿Tsunade?_

-Y bueno, al grano, ¿quién es?- Interrumpió la morena, aburrida de darle tantas vueltas al tema.

-Anko...- Respondió resignado.

-¡¿ANKO?- El casi gutural aullido de la pareja resonó en toda la casa.

-Este...si, Anko.-

-Anko... La de historia, ¿esa Anko?- Incrédulo, hizo el curioso gesto con sus manos, delineando y exagerando las curvas de un cuerpo femenino en el aire.

La castaña, notando el "educado" gesto de su esposo, le dedicó una mirada fulminante y agregó:

-¿Anko, la rompe hogares...?-

-Vamos, eso fue hace años...-intentó defender a la peliazul, después de todo no sería nada educador dejar que juzgaran de antemano a quien le brindaba noches más placenteras.

-Si, bueno... Eso solo aumenta las probabilidades de que lo vuelva a hacer...-Remitió algo aprensiva, su amigo siempre había tenido mal gusto en sus relaciones, nunca lograba elegir a la indicada.- Las probabilidades no mienten, querido...

-Otra vez con tus números, no seas tan grave...- Argumentó el moreno.

Y así comenzaba la discusión. Kurenai y Asuma se gritaban el uno al otro por unos minutos, mientras Kakashi se limitaba a terminar su café. Justo cuando la pelea iba a peor, de la nada le tensión sexual les ganaba y terminaban por besarse descontroladamente. Aquella era la señal de retirada, Kakashi tomaba el último sorbo, cogía su abrigo y salía a caminar dejando atrás la escena de amor profético de tan cariñoso matrimonio.

.

.

.

Como de costumbre, prendió un cigarro y con él en la boca partió su recorrido a casa. Sin que se diera cuenta, el sol estaba por ponerse, dando un cálido color naranja al cielo, y a pesar de todo, el frío le congelaba la punta de la nariz. No pudo evitar acomodarse la bufanda color fuego.

_-Kakashi...-_

Escuchaba su voz una vez más. Sin contar esa mañana, llevaba ya tiempo sin soñarla, pero su nombre pronunciado por sus dulces labios simplemente no dejaba de perseguirlo.

_-Kakashi...-_

-¿Kakashi-sensei?-

Tragó el pesado humo del cigarrillo a causa de la impresión; mientras tosía, volteó el rostro encontrándose con eso orbes tan llamativos.

-Sa-sakura...-

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Se acercó a él con preocupación.

-Ss-si, gracias...-Respondió recuperando su postura, dio una última probada a su tabaco y lanzó la colilla al suelo, pisándola para apagar la mecha.- ¿Qué, qué haces por acá?

-Vivo a unas cuadras de aquí.- Respondió sonriendo aliviada.- ¿Usted?

-Estaba de visita...-Agregó con aparente indiferencia, pera la verdad es que estaba sumamente pendiente de cada gesto de la pelirrosa.

_Tan linda_. Con ese abrigo escoces verde sobre, lo que supuso era una blusa olgada de color cal, con un _llamativo escote _en "v". No hacía falta mencionar lo bien que eso pescadores se ajustaban a sus muslos.

Y en el silencio ambos se regalaron miradas de dulzura y complicidad.

Ella, mirando aquella bufanda roja, sonreía caprichosa, como si aquella simple bufanda le diera un poder sobre aquel hombre. No pudo evitar mirar la comisura de sus labios, como buscando algo en ellos, los sutiles movimientos que producía al hablar eran dignos de admiración.

-Sakura-chan.-

-¿Qué?- musitó al salir del trance.

-Te preguntaba si es que tenías frío.- Sonrió al notar lo dispersa que podía llegar a ser su alumna.

-¡Ah! No, para nada...- Respondió un tanto nerviosa, inquieta pues podía sentir como el color le subía a la cara.

-No entiendo como lo hacen, digo, uno congelado hasta los huesos...- Se quejó sin perder la dulce sonrisa que aquella niña lograba estampar en su rostro.

La de ojos esmeralda no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

-Eh, no te rías...-

Ella simplemente no paraba.

-No es gracioso, niña...- Alegó con un puchero, tomo las mejillas de la muchacha y comenzó a peñiscarlas con suavidad.- No soy tan viejo como crees.

-Pues demuestra lo contrario, sensei.- Pronunció entre risas y quejidos.

-Sólo porque estás en la flor de tu adolescencia no quiere decir que aquellos que ya pasamos por ella seamos unos vejetes...- El apretar en sus mejillas se volvió más fuerte, robando de esos tiernos labios un pequeño gemido.

_Humillante._ Era tan fácil perder el control cuando de ella se trataba, toda su serenidad se iba al carajo con un simple gesto. Sus manos soltaron el agarra, pero se posaron con plenitud en las mejillas completamente rojas de la muchacha.

Ella comprendió la situación, o eso creía. Agradecía que el hubiese apretado sus pómulos, pues de lo contrario no tendría a quien culpar por el rubor en su rostro sin ser malinterpretada.

Y ahí estaban otra vez, mirándose frente a frente. Él relajó el ceño, pero sus ojos se llenaban con deseo y demanda. Ella, abrumada por la sensación de cobijo, se dejaba hacer, con la boca media abierta, insinuante.

El tiempo se detuvo. Ninguno se movió, ninguno dijo nada. Solo el pesar de sus respiraciones.

_Solo un capricho_.

Una aguda punzada se clavó en su estómago y la inseguridad y cobardía se adueño de ese maltrecho corazón. Lo sabía, aquello no podía ser, él no podía permitirlo y por ello es que le parecía tan irresistible. Al final no era más que un capricho para ambos.

Una de sus manos se posó en los labios de la muchacha por instinto, estaban tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

-Se hace tarde...-Respiró aquella frase, y con la misma dificultad, dejó sus brazos caer al aire, liberando todo contacto con la muchacha. Continuó su camino, sin adelantar demasiado a la jovencita.

_Otra vez._ Otra vez había quedado a merced de sus tontas hormonas, _Sakura, por dios._ Pero lo que más le molestaba era la sensación de vacío en ella, estaba decepcionada, como a medio acabar. Si, lo deseaba, y cuando lo deseaba. Los residuos de calidez que dejó a su paso, y la angustia y desesperación que había plantado en su corazón eran demasiado para ella.

El guapo y responsable Hatake Kakashi no sería capaz de ponerle una manos encima -no más de lo que ya había hecho-.

-Sakura...-

No había modo, el era un adulto; ella, quisiera o no admitirlo, aún una niña. ¿Ella? ¿De entre todas las mujeres? _Nunca._

-Sakura.-

-¿Si?- El rubor aumentaba a cada momento, obligandola a bajar la cabeza y esconder el rostro entre sus cabellos.

-Ya es muy tarde, te llevaré hasta tu casa...-Disimuló indiferencia, pero verla tan vulnerable no ayudaba en nada. Necesitaba despejar su cabeza.

-Si.- Asistió con nerviosismo, no había posibilidad de negarse, ella lo sabía. Por más incómodos que se sintiesen, Kakashi no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta, no cuando recordaba su papel de tutor.

Siguieron caminando. Interactuaban solo lo estrictamente necesario, Kakashi de vez en cuando volteaba levemente el rostro, para verla caminar en silencio. Otras veces se armaba de valor, pero se limitaba a preguntar si iban por el camino correcto.

Ya había oscurecido, y que la muchacha caminara tras de él solo le preocupaba más.

-No vayas tan atrás... Es peligroso.- Murmuró sin siquiera mirarla.

-Lo siento.- Respondió mecánicamente, apurando un poco su paso.

_Sakura no baka._ Se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez, no podía creerse a si misma, en un momento tan inoportuno como el que trancurria se ponía a fantasear con esa amplia espalda, si sería tan fornida y pálida como aparentaba, como reaccionaria con el frío tacto de sus dedos. _Ya basta._

La caminata duro menos de diez minutos, en los cuales el nudo en sus gargantas solo daba rienda suelta a sus volátiles maquinaciones. Fue la de ojos esmeraldas la que rompió el silencio con un tenue susurro:

-Es aquí...-

El platinado se detuvo de golpe por la sorpresa y miró con curiosidad hacia donde se dirigía la mirada desolada de la pelirrosa. Era una casa común y corriente, las luces del primer piso estaban encendidas pero no parecía haber demasiado desorden, supuso que la muchacha era hija única.

-¿No... no quiere pasar?- Aquella simple pregunta le heló todo el cuerpo.- Digo, no, no- La muchacha intentó corregirse al notar la incomodidad del hombre.- No creo que a Shishou le moleste...

_Shishou... _¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes? ..._Mierda._

-¿Vi-vives con tu tía, Sakura-chan?-

-Sip. Le puedo decir que-

-No, estoy bien. Será mejor que me vaya.- No dejó que la muchacha siguiera, no tenía remedio más que salir de ahí cuanto antes.- Yo... Esto no, no deberíamos...Nada, adiós.

Vio al platinado alejarse, esperó a ya no verlo y caminó hasta la entrada de su casa. Miró la cerradura y buscó la llave en el bolsillo de su abrigo. No tarde en encontrarse ya dentro de la casa, apoyando su espalda sobre la puerta, con las rodillas temblando y sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Quéee?¿Lo dices enserio?-

-Bueno, eso es lo que escuche.-

-¿Pero tu crees..? Digo, es Kakashi-sensei...-

-Y bueno, tiene toda la cara de pervertido... Además ella tampoco tiene fama de santa, ya sabes.-

Sakura no pudo evitar detenerse al escuchar el chismorreo de aquel grupo de chicas en las escaleras.

-Espera, ¿a qué te refieres?-

-¿No lo sabes? Hace unos años se metió con un hombre casado.-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Anko-sensei?-

La piel se le erizó con solo escuchar aquel nombre, y un fuerte nudo en su garganta le quitaba el aire.

-Si, si, yo también escuche eso. Dicen que la esposa los atrapo en su propia casa, ¿te imaginas?-

No soportó más, se metió por las escaleras, pasando al lado del grupito que no le presto atención alguna. Siguió subiendo sin fijarse en nada, hasta llegar a la entrada de la azotea, por la que paso con prisa, cerrando a sus espaldas con su propio peso.

-Haruno.- Murmuró rutinariamente al pasar asistencia-¿Haruno?-Chequeó la asistencia de la clase anterior para confirmar su duda.- ¿Alguien a visto a la Señorita Haruno?

No hubo respuesta.

-Eh, Naruto, ¿no sabes nada?- Insistió al recordar la estrecha amistad entre el rubio y la colorina.

-No, sensei... No la he visto desde la clase pasada.-

-Mmmmhh...-Estaba preocupado, sumamente preocupado. No era propio de la muchacha, ella no se saltaba clase porque si.

.

.

.

.

.

-Eh, Tsunade-sama...-

-Oh, Kakashi, pasa, pasa...-

-Tsunade-sama, con su permiso.- Murmuró al entrar a la gran oficina y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

-¿Qué sucede? Pensé que ya teníamos listos los tramites del festival, ¿a salido algo mal?- La mujer rubia y voluminosa se levantó de su cómodo asiento al ver la cara de preocupación del platinado.

-No, directora. Sucede que su sobrina... Aún no se que sucede, pero su sobrina no ha estrado a clases.-

-Claro, no te preocupes. En casa le daré su debido sermón...-

-No, no me refería a eso. No es común en ella saltarse las clases...- Dudó al pensar que aquel cambio en el comportamiento de su alumna eran a causa de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Te estoy diciendo que no te preocupes, Shizune ya está con ella-

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Algo le ha pasado?-La angustia le llegó como una puntada en el corazón.

-No, sucede que... Malos recuerdos vinieron a ella.- Terminó por confesar la rubia mujer, resignada.- Sabes... Lleva viviendo conmigo ya medio año, desde el divorcio de sus padres, y hoy... Bueno, simplemente recordó el desastre amoroso de sus padres, pero no es nada grave... Gracias por tu preocupación.

-¿Qué? No, no es nada. Es... mi deber.-

-Hahaha, por supuesto. Que mejor ejemplo de un impecable educador.-

-No es así, Tsunade-sama, yo-

-No seas modesto, muchacho.- Le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Yo...- susurró. No podía dejar de imaginar el rostro irritado de la muchacha de ojos esmeralda, inundado en lagrimas. Solo pensar aquello lo volvía loco, y eso, le ponía aún más frustrado.

Primero el papelón del día anterior, y ahora, después de haber sido evitado toda la mañana por la mujercita, se enteraba de que estaba destruida._ Estúpido Kakashi, todo es tu culpa._

.

.

.

.

.

-Sakura-chaan.- Golpeó suavemente la puerta de la azotea. Había seguido a la muchacha al verla tan consternada y luego de escuchar cierto chismorreo de pasillo.

Podía oir la voz de Shizune-san al otro lado de la puerta, pero no tenía el valor suficiente como para dejar de bloquear la entrada con su cuerpo.

-Sakura-chan, se que estás ahí, abre, por favor.-

No quería ser vista, no así, no con los ojos hinchados y todos húmedos, con la cara roja y las manos marcadas por sus propias uñas. No quería volver a ser esa niña tonta que había sido tanto tiempo, no quería ser débil.

-Sakura, todo esta bien... Tu tía Tsunade se va a enojar si no sales pronto...-

Así era, el mismo juego del policía bueno y el policía malo de siempre.

-Sakura, por favor...-

-Shizune-san...-apenas pudo pronunciar con claridad.- Estoy bien, sólo fue un pequeño desliz... Solo necesito estar sola.

Esa era la señal, la pelirrosa se estaba abriendo a la mujer sin siquiera percatarse, pero ella la conocía muy bien, después de todo era la protegida de su amada Tsunade.

-Niña, sabes que no puedo dejarte ahí... Déjame pasar, hablaremos un poco, le avisaré a tu tía y todo bien.-

La puerta se abrió. La de ojos verdes se hizo a un lado, dejando a la morena pasar. Ésta cerró la puerta tras su entrada y se sentó junto al bulto humano. No quería levantar la mirada, no quería salir al mundo y recordar que su vida ya no era la de aquella niña con una familia feliz.

-Sakura...- murmuró intentando llamar su atención. No hubo respuestas, por lo cual guardo silencio, como esperando a que algo pasara.

Y así fue:

-No le digas nada...-

-¿Disculpa?- Agregó sorprendida la morena.

-A Shishou, no le digas nada, por favor.-

-Sólo le avisaré que estoy contigo y que ya estás mejor.- Le sonrió dulcemente mostrándole el teléfono móvil.- ¿De acuerdo?

La adolescente asistió aún sin sacar el rostro de entre sus rodillas. La morena marco el número y comenzó a hablar por el aparato.

-Hm, si... si, todo bien, no, si, lo mismo,..., si, okei. Adiós.- Colgó el móvil y volvió a sonreírle a la muchacha.- Ya ves, sólo eso.

Hubo un silencio, en el cual la morena aprovecho para acercarse más a la Haruno y pasar su brazo por sobre sus hombros, intentando reconfortarla.

-Todo es su culpa...-

-¿Culpa de quién, querida?-

-De aquella mujer...-

-Sakura, ya hemos hablado muchas veces de esto, tu padre también hizo mal, no solo ella.-

-No, no, no lo entiendes, Shizune-san.- Levantó su cabeza con desesperación, dejando ver su demacrado rostro.- ¡Si no fuera por ella, mi vida sería mucho más fácil, mis padres... mis padres seguirían juntos, y-y el tonto de sensei se fijaría en mí!

_Diablos._Gran error, había hablado más de lo debido, pero en verdad ya ni le importaba. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas, ardían como nunca antes.

-Sakura-chan, ¿de qué hablas?- La morena la observó angustiada, sin poder entender bien lo que decía.- ¿Sakura-chan?

-¡Él, él también es culpable!- La muchacha se dejó caer en la falda de la mujer.

-Espera, Sakura...¿Quién?-

-Kakashi, Kakashi-sensei... el y su tonto y perfecto rostro, y esa tonta y seductora mirada, y esa tonta y dulce sonrisa...e-el, el y su...- Lo demás fue confuso, ni la misma Sakura sabía que estaba diciendo.

Shizune no supo que hacer, estaba... ¿confundida? Ni siquiera el incidente Uchiha había dejado tan deprimida a Sakura, y ahora, ¿Kakashi? Suspiró sin poder contenerse, _las cosas que hago por usted, Tsunade-sama..._

-Sakura-chan, ¿te gusta Kakashi?-

-Noo, no, imposible...- comenzó a hablar en voz alta, entre sollozo y sollozo.- Él nunca, cualquiera menos él, ¿cómo podría gustarme, si yo lo amo?...

Aquella frase detuvo hasta el lloriqueo imparable de la Haruno, y es que ni ella misma se creia haber dicho tal cosa. Ella no. Era cierto que el platinado le había salvado aquella vez, que era muy guapo y había robado más de alguna noche de sueño, pero ella no podía, _no, no, no puede ser_, ella no estaba enamorada del simplón de Hatake, no podía.

Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en su rostro, esta vez en un silencio sepulcral. Sakura temblaba y estaba más pálida que nunca. El terror estaba escrito en su rostro, había descubierto la verdad más aterradora de todas.

-¡Sakura!- La morena la sacudió, intentando que volviera en si, pero no hubo caso, y solo reaccionó a abrazarla. _Yo solo quería un empleo, ¿y qué me gano? Una relación amorosa tabú entre dos mujeres, y con ella, una hija postiza adolescente con serios problemas amorosos._ En ocasiones como esas, Shizune pensaba seriamente en renunciar a su trabajo.

-Ya está, todo irá bien... Sólo tienes que superarlo.- Mantenía el abrazo fuerte, sin dejar caer a la pelirrosa.- Lo hiciste muy bien con lo de tus padres, de igual modo lo lograste con lo de Uchiha. Será fácil, ya verás. Te enamoraras de alguien de tu edad, y será mejor, ya verás.

_... _La ojiverde se limitó a sollozar, acababa de tener una epifanía. Y es que descubrir que se había enamorado de su maestro la había dejado perpleja, pero aquello que más le sorprendía era la inexplicable felicidad que se escondía entre la confusión, aquel sentimiento de plenitud y calidez que se instalaba en su corazón... Era totalmente distinto cuando estaba _ enamorada_ de Sasuke, era cierto que sentía esas mariposas en el estómagos que tanto le gustaban, pero siempre una fría distancia, un vacío en su persona. Debía estar segura, tenía que hacerlo, e incluso... Esta vez lo haría como una mujer adulta, no lloraría como lo estaba haciendo, no más.

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso. Creo que me mareé un poco con este capítulo, pues lo escribí hace bastante, pero no había tenido tiempo de subirlo. Así que cambie cosas, agregué, y bueno, hice un collage de lo que tenía.<p>

Intenté introducir unos personajes más, como para darle más dinamismo. Y bueno, la sakura niña buena me estab aburriendo, así que necesitaba ver su lado vulnerable, hacer sufrir un poco en cámara. Digo, de alguna parte debía sacar su carácter fuerte, y que mejor que hacerla sufrir.

Si, soy un poco sádica, creo.

Eso, perdón la demora.


End file.
